Une histoire stupide et plus si affinités
by Un Canard
Summary: Le bazooka des dix ans ça vous dit quelque chose ? Et ben figurez vous que les Bovino ont trouvé le moyen de... ARGHHHH... AJKJHAZUIDHGAJdzblksjsm ! ... L'équipe s'excuse face à la mort du résumiste en chef, qui vient de succomber à l'instant à plusieurs coups de couteaux et d'épée. Merci de votre compréhension.


Capitolo I

_Il Ricattatore_

Tombée du sixième étage. Le crâne fracassé sur le béton, la position déstructurée et grotesque, un **chausson** solitaire. Et deux balles dans le thorax.

La petite rue était encore vide, en ce milieu de nuit.

« VOOOI ! Qui que ce soit, c'était pas son jour à la vieille !

- Moo ! Squ', ce n'est pas très gentil pour la pauvre dame... »

Le capitaine (très) chevelu soupira. Pourquoi son boss de merde l'avait-il mis en équipe avec ce stupide nécrophile ? Pour tuer une vieille... déjà morte en plus !

« Shishishi... le prince n'a pas eu besoin de se salir les mains ce soir ! »

Le même boss n'avait pas trouvé mieux, après avoir envoyé trois verres se briser sur le crâne de son second, de lui refiler également l'adolescent à problèmes de la Varia. Non vraiment, c'était pas le jour de Squalo.

« Allez, on se casse, le boulot est déjà fait ! … VOOII LUSSURIA ! Éloigne tes mains de ce cadavre !

- Mais Squ-chan... » L'emplumé dévergondé se tut, soudainement glacé par un regard assassin (et peut-être une épée virevoltante aussi), et choisit de reformuler certains termes.

« Moo ! Capitaine, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'elle avait de si spécial pour qu'on nous demande de la tuer !

- Et surtout pour qu'on se fasse doubler... Shishishi...

- Vooiii ! On s'en tape ! »

En vérité le pauvre capitaine aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais son boss de merde lui avait laissé trois dossiers à étudier pour le lendemain matin, et vu la taille des bestioles, Squalo allait avoir besoin de chaque minute avant le lever du soleil. Et puis les deux imbéciles qu'il se coltinait depuis une heure pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Squalo s'en fichait, lui rentrait au bercail. Ils pouvaient même se faire zigouiller tiens. Surtout se faire zigouiller. En fait, s'ils se faisaient zigouiller, cette mission aurait été un succès.

A part le rapport de trente pages pour signaler leurs morts.

« Cet imbécile de Levi aurait largement suffit, grogna le chevelu en jetant un dernier regard sur le carnage sanglant éparpillé sur le trottoir, avant de s'éloigner.

- Shishishi, il se serait perdu avant même d'arriver... »

**TSOIN**

À quelques kilomètres de là, quelqu'un éternua. Il se reprit rapidement et décida de filer immédiatement chez le médecin. Il ne fallait pas rendre le boss malade.

Enfin, immédiatement après qu'il ait fini de remplacer l'**ampoule** de sa salle de bain personnelle. Celle-ci avait mystérieusement reçu un couteau fatal pendant que le gardien de la foudre se brossait les dents ce matin. Le coupable n'était pas encore identifié.

Maintenant, Levi allait fermer la porte de sa chambre. Pas question de remplacer cette ampoule tous les jours en plus il s'était électrocuté. C'est pas parce qu'il était le gardien de la foudre qu'il était particulièrement savant en électricité, malheureusement. Il savait juste comment dresser ses cheveux sur son crâne en mettant le doigt dans une prise, mais c'était un secret...

**TSOIN**

L'appartement sentait le renfermé, malgré l'aération que procurait la fenêtre explosée. La télévision était encore allumée sur un programme stupide, le son au minimum. Lussuria repéra la télécommande gisant par terre. Une part de tarte maison attendait sur la petite table à manger. Tout ici était vieux, démodé, plein de napperons immondes. Et vide de vie depuis peu.

« Moo ! C'est triste quand même, tu ne trouves pas Bel-chan ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de trouver, ayant rapidement scruté la pièce de ses yeux invisibles.

« … Shishishi... Ceux qui ont fait ça sont des débutants. Ils ont oublié de détruire le tableau...

- Bel-chan, tu es peut-être un génie, mais là je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire... »

Lussuria s'approcha de son compère en louvoyant entre les coussins et autres débris de chaise qui parsemaient le tapis tout moche. Elle devait s'être débattue .

L'emplumé frissonna de dégoût en apercevant un bout de la chambre. Du rose et de la dentelle, une âcre odeur de pourri et de médicaments, une canne posée contre l'armoire... Mais quelle canne, mazette.

Cette vieille dame avait quand même mérité sa mort, vu ses magnifiques capacités de décoration d'intérieur. C'est vrai quoi, on a pas idée de tout recouvrir de moquette rose sans installer une chambre froide quelque part !

« Ils ont déchiré tous les carnets et brûlé le tableau de liège où la vieille devait mettre ses mémos. Mais ils ont oublié ce tableau, shishishi ! »

Le prince était fier de lui. Mais il était toujours fier de lui, après tout. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Lussuria, pataugeant actuellement dans l'incompréhension.

Belphegor contemplait une petite peinture à l'huile accrochée au mur, sans grande prétentions, et surtout insipide. On y voyait une cabane de berger en haut d'une colline saupoudrée de moutons grisâtres.

« _Il tesoro nascoto, Ponte nelle Alpi_... Bel-chan ?

- Le berger montre la cabane du doigt.

- … » Le travesti écarquillait les yeux au maximum derrière ses lunettes. Son camarade à l'abondante crinière blonde était particulièrement incompréhensible loin de Mammon. Peut-être qu'il fallait appeler le gardien de la brume pour une traduction... Ah non, il demanderait probablement un règlement en cash que Lussuria n'avait pas (ben oui, ça coûte cher les vêtements et autres cadenas de chambre froide...).

« La signature date de samedi _prochain_, paysan, ushishishi.

- … Et le trésor caché n'est pas Ponte nelle Alpi, c'est ça ? Moo ! Bel-chan tu es un génie ! fit Lussuria en tentant d'enlacer amoureusement l'adolescent, sans relever l'insulte rurale. Malheureusement pour notre okama préféré, le prince avait déjà sortit ses couteaux.

On ne touche pas Belphegor.

C'est Belphegor qui vous touche.

Lussuria opéra donc une retraite vitale avant de déglutir difficilement :

- C'est Squalo qui va être ravi ! »

**TSOIN**

« **ERCKSCHTROUMPFF** ! VOIII ! »

Squalo éternua.

**TSOIN**

Lussuria avait trimbalé le tableau jusqu'au manoir. Parce qu'il fallait l'emporter, ne faites pas cette tête ! Sinon le boss aurait sans doute fait exploser son bureau une nouvelle fois face à la stupidité de ses acolytes incapables (et Squalo aurait perdu quelques cheveux).

Belphegor avait subitement disparu, probablement pour découper quelques personnes dans des ruelles sombres, laissant au gardien du soleil le soin d'avoir l'air ridicule (plus que d'habitude en tous cas) dans les transports en commun encore ouverts vers minuit.

Parce que ce cher Squalo était reparti avec la voiture de fonction de la Varia.

Donc, métro.

Bus.

Marche à pied dans la brousse.

Surtout marche à pieds en fait.

« Moo ! Je vais avoir des ampoules... »

Lussuria ne rêvait que d'un bain bien chaud et de sa **table de massage**, tout en crapahutant dans les bois environnants le manoir tel le paysan préféré de Belphegor.

D'ailleurs heureusement que Mammon ne l'avait pas encore trouvée cette table : il aurait sans doute voulu la revendre. Le boss avait été obligé de pousser une gueulante remarquable pour que l'arcobaleno cesse de voler les beaux meubles anciens du manoir, qu'il revendait ensuite aux enchères à des prix exorbitants. Le Cedef avait flairé l'embrouille lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que l'équipe indépendante d'assassins rachetait pour la troisième fois la même paire de chandeliers en argent, le tout dans la même semaine.

La peste soit de l'avarice et des avaricieux, avait hurlé le boss. Enfin, à peu près. Ou plutôt un truc du genre, ouais, arrête-euh et rend nous les meubles fissa.

...

Ah, la mémoire de Lussuria faiblissait au souvenir de cet incident, puisqu'il avait reçu un coup de poutre enflammée dans la poire, et ne s'était réveillé que trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Avec un Levi méconnaissable sous les bandages et un capitaine bruyant pour seuls voisins.

Le gardien du soleil sourit à ce souvenir. Squalo en petite chemise de nuit à fleurs, c'était un spectacle magnifique, même avec une jambe dans le **plâtre**.

Ce dernier, actuellement armé d'un **surligneur** bleu, sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Depuis plus d'une heure, il dépiautait consciencieusement chaque phrase du premier dossier, un rapport rébarbatif à propos de la construction d'une aire d'entraînement. Pas que la Varia n'en ait pas déjà une, mais la nouvelle serait équipée pour les combats avec les boîtes, la nouveauté à leur époque, qui étaient devenues indispensables dans le futur.

Les deux autres piles de documents concernaient les organisations respectives de la fête d'anniversaire du Neuvième et de la nouvelle cérémonie de succession (la première ayant été gâchée par ces déchets de Simon).

Squalo ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Quelques lignes plus loin, il se demanda vaguement où en étaient ceux qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

Belphegor avait très certainement trouvé quelque chose.

Il s'en vanterait d'ailleurs toute la semaine.

Une partie en sous-sol, c'est bien ça...

Le gardien de la pluie reprit rapidement le cours de son surlignage intensif.

Pour marquer le coup, il irait réveiller le boss à neuf heures, en beuglant bien fort tiens. Même s'il devait éviter les jets d'objets divers et mortels et autres coups de flammes de la colère.

C'est un Lussuria recouvert de branchages et crotté qui revint au manoir quelques heures plus tard. Le tableau fut déposé dans le grand salon, miraculeusement propre, car, tout nécrophile qu'il était, Lussuria prenait toujours soin des affaires qu'on lui confiait. Et des siennes aussi, malgré quelques accidents majoritairement dus à l'adolescent princier.

Le mois dernier, notre pauvre travesti avait renversé sur ses cheveux fragiles une bouteille de dissolvant, par exemple. Quelqu'un l'avait échangé avec le shampoing dans un but manifeste de nuire.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre adorée, Lussuria s'interrogeait sur le prix d'une consultation chez un psychologue. Ça ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour le jeune assassin princier, non ?  
Mais Mammon risquait de refuser. C'était lui qui gérait les comptes de la Varia, et on avait déjà du mal à lui faire faire sortir un centime de plus pour acheter du papier toilettes ou de la confiture, alors un rendez-vous psychologique...

Peut-être qu'il accepterait si Lussuria payait à Squalo une opération des cordes vocales.

Certaines missions discrètes se passeraient nettement mieux...

**TSOIN**

Non mais sur le coup, ils s'étaient bien fait couillonner quand même. Rater une cible aussi simple qu'une petite vieille sans défense, faut vraiment le faire.

Le boss le leur avait bien fait comprendre ce matin, après un réveil au milieu des fanfares de l'Apocalypse. C'est à dire la voix d'un Squalo à bout après une nuit passée à se défoncer les yeux sur des petits caractères.

Bref, l'humeur était au plus bas dans les locaux de la Varia. Pour ne pas dire enterrée six pieds sous terre.

Et maintenant, voilà que l'arcobaleno se pointait pour leur faire sa propre conférence sur l'incident de la nuit dernière (ou plutôt sur le _manque_ d'incident).

Armé d'un **rétroprojecteur**, le gardien de la brume éternellement caché sous sa **capuche** avait préparé des images pour étayer son discours.

Oui, il avait déjà revendu tous les vidéo-projecteurs de haute qualité du manoir. Non, il n'en rachèterait pas. Il avait déjà accepté de rendre les ordinateurs, parce que les machines à écrire écaillaient le vernis de Lussuria, coinçaient les doigts de Squalo, et énervaient auditivement le boss, faut pas pousser Mammon dans les orties miséreuses non plus.

« VOOII ! Grouille toi de nous expliquer ce qu'on fait là, Mammon ! J'ai un entraînement à finir !

- Shishishi... et une nuit à récupérer surtout, non ? susurra le blond depuis son royal séant.

- VOOOOIIIIIII ! » L'arme au poing... vous me direz, il l'a toujours au poing son arme, puisque son épée est attachée à sa fausse main... bref, Squalo se jeta sur son jeune compagnon dans un éclair argenté. Ou dans une envolée rageuse de masse de cheveux en furie, au choix.

« Moo ~ Calmez vous les enfants ! … Non, ces coussins datent du siècle dernier s'il vous plaît !

C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de les préserver des griffes de Mammon, alors évitez de les  
déchirer... »

Indifférent à la bataille infernale (et habituelle) opposant couteaux mortels et épée acérée, le-dit gardien de la brume se contenta de soupirer, et de mettre en marche son rétroprojecteur, lui aussi du siècle dernier. En moins joli.

La machine se mit immédiatement à crachoter dans un vacarme à peine audible au milieu des « VOOIII » et autres « Shishishi » compulsifs.

« La mission nous venait directement du CEDEF, et était de supprimer la cible suivante. »

La petite voix traînante de l'illusionniste égrenait calmement les informations.

« La personne âgée du nom de Francetta Alberta n'avait aucune connexion avec la mafia. »  
Squalo avait coincé son adversaire derrière un canapé particulièrement apprécié du Neuvième.  
« En tous cas en apparence. Alberta travaillait en réalité pour la famille Bovino.  
- Moo... En quoi ces faibles nous posent-ils un problème ? » s'étonna Lussuria, interpellé par la révélation de son collègue, qui était sur le moment plus intéressante que le combat répétitif à ses côtés. Lequel combat ne perdait pas de son ardeur, malgré les efforts de Mammon.  
« Elle était soupçonnée par le CEDEF d'être derrière la mise au point du bazooka des dix ans. Et préparait peut-être une arme qui aurait permis à Byakuran de reprendre de l'espoir à propos de sa conquête du monde.

-... Vooii ! Tu veux dire que ces imbéciles de Bovino sont capables de faire peur au monde entier en répandant des rumeurs stupides sur une de leurs grand-mères ? »

Le nom de Byakuran avait fait son travail. Bien qu'aucun ici présent ne l'ait combattu dans le présent, les souvenirs de la bataille du futur étaient encore vivaces dans les esprits. Suffisamment pour inquiéter même Squalo, sans qu'il n'en montre rien.

Il s'était quand même un peu fait exploser par un des gardiens du taré aux cheveux blancs.  
« De simples rumeurs n'auraient pas poussé le CEDEF a faire appel à nous. Ou n'auraient pas tenté toutes les familles ennemies des Vongola. Ou n'auraient pas incité nos alliés à lancer leurs propres assassins sur les traces de cette femme.

-... VOOII ! Et alors, elle est morte maintenant !

-... Paysan... Elle a très bien pu cracher le morceau avant de mourir, shishishi... La torture délie les langues mieux que la musique...

- Je pense qu'elle notait ses plans sur des carnets, qui ont été volés et remplacés par des faux. Déchiquetés pour faire genre. »

L'illusionniste captait maintenant l'entière attention de son auditoire. Même le capitaine respirait sans bruit.

« Tout ce que nous avons, c'est le tableau, grâce à Bel.

- Shishishi...

- Moo ~ Alors on va devoir aller fouiller cette cabane le jour indiqué ? Elle a caché l'arme chez un berger ? »

Oh, ça ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Lussuria. Si le-dit berger était là, il pourrait peut-être rejoindre sa collection dans sa chambre froide...

« Sans doute. Mais il faudra s'attendre à des visites non désirées si l'arme est bien là.  
- VOOII ! Les Bovino peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires tout seuls non ?! Depuis quand les Vongola nettoient leurs erreurs ?

- C'était effectivement une idée stupide à la base. Ces paysans se seraient fait voler leur arme tôt ou tard, shishishi. »

Belphegor aimait bien les plans de Mammon. Et il était certain qu'aujourd'hui encore, l'arcobaleno avait préparé quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il essayait au maximum d'ignorer son capitaine, et toutes les piques acides qui lui venaient à l'esprit en le voyant.

« Bon. Dans le cas où nous serions les seuls à savoir pour la cabane de berger, l'opération se fera en toute discrétion.

- VOOII ! Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres Mammon !

- Le boss m'a autorisé à diriger cette opération, Squalo.

- … vooii. »

Le gardien de la brume avait promis à leur boss capricieux un séjour gratuit dans un chalet cosy des Alpes. Ça lui coûterait une fortune, mais voir Squalo s'étouffer avec sa salive valait largement le coup.

« Si vous foirez cette mission, reprit le bébé flottant en accentuant bien le _vous_, les gamins du Japon seront mis au courant par le CEDEF. Et le boss ne sera pas content.

- Pas content... couina Lussuria, tremblant déjà à l'idée de l'accueil qui leur serait réservé.

- Et moi non plus, parce que reconstruire le manoir tous les mois, c'est cher. » termina le pingre directeur des finances.

Il s'appelait lui-même ainsi, parce qu'aucun de ses camarades assassins se semblaient se soucier de l'avenir des caisses de l'équipe, et qu'il était donc le seul qualifié dans cette histoire de sous.

**TSOIN**

Il y a des jours où il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'être levé. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.  
Le plan de Mammon était entré en action dès qu'il avait fini sa conférence. Parce qu'il combinait deux missions en une : retrouver l'arme cachée dans cette fichue cabane, et tuer un maître chanteur de haut niveau. Constamment entouré par trois puissants gardes du corps. Et friand de bals.  
Surtout friand de bals.

C'était là que le plan machiavélique de Mammon faisait mal.

« Tu as les cheveux longs adaptés au rôle Squ' ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, moo ! Tu seras à croquer... »

Ouais, Squalo aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin. Ça lui aurait de plus permis de récupérer mieux de la nuit fatidique d'avant hier.

Mais non, voilà qu'il se retrouvait, qu'il se retrouverait bientôt, obligé de porter une robe pleine de froufrous au milieu d'une foule d'imbéciles pétant plus haut que leur anus.

Pour l'instant, il conduisait son propre corbillard vers Venise. Toute la Varia était à bord, sauf le boss qui s'était contenté d'un « Déchets. » d'au revoir, et Gola Mosca, hors service depuis la bataille pour les anneaux Vongola.

L'épéiste à la chevelure longue et argentée sous la lune, oui c'est un personnage à l'image très lyrique, supportait donc depuis une heure les couinements et autres babillages incessants de ses acolytes.  
« Moo ~ ce n'est pas du jeu Bel-chan ! Tu as cinq as !

- C'est parce que je suis un prince, ushishishi !

- Va plus lentement, on est payés à l'heure.

- Je réussirai cette mission pour le bonheur du boss !

- VOOOIIII ! JE TOURNE OÙ LÀ ?

- Non Lussuria, je ne prêterai pas d'argent pour finir ta partie.

- Shishishi... tu peux toujours mettre ta collection de vernis en jeu...

- Jamais de la vie !

- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII JE TOURNE OÙ BANDE D'IMBECILES ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un car scolaire, pardon, que la pimpante berline noire taille XXL se perdit au détour d'un **rond point** malfaiteur. On en profita pour s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute, parce que « VOOIII » et que Levi avait envie de faire pipi madame.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait l'accompagner jusqu'aux toilettes ? s'inquiétait maman Lussuria. Après tout, il s'est déjà perdu dans la cuisine du manoir, non... »

Squalo grinça des dents à ce souvenir douloureux, qui faisait pourtant bien rire Belphegor.

La cuisine d'un manoir aussi grand que le leur, c'est grand. Rutilant. Plein de placards. Mais il n'y a que deux allées qui vont jusqu'à une grande et ancestrale cheminée. Pas de quoi se perdre, en somme.

Pourtant cet imbécile de Levi s'était fait avoir alors qu'il cherchait un cookie. Oui, Mammon avait trempé dans l'affaire. Ben quoi, cookie par cookie, on arrive à un trou dans les caisses. Le gardien de la foudre avait donc été piégé dans les illusions de son collègue de la brume pendant plus de trois heures.

Le boss avait soigneusement envoyé un verre d'alcool se briser dans les cheveux de son second pour lui demander gentiment d'aller chercher « l'autre imbécile ». Et Squalo avait du payer de sa poche une somme non négligeable pour que l'arcobaleno libère Levi.

Aventure peu reluisante pour ce dernier, qu'on se chargeait de lui rappeler à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Et comme on ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il avait en réalité subi des illusions de labyrinthes de poissons et autres sanglier à la broche, cet imbécile de Levi refusait depuis catégoriquement de remettre le pied dans la cuisine.

Une bonne chose pour les caisses, comme dirait l'autre.

Bref, une fois sa **vessie** soulagée, le grand brun à l'air bovin retrouva le chemin de la sortie sans grandes difficultés apparentes. Oui, les toilettes étaient situées pile poil en face de l'entrée, ça aide.

Le véhicule redémarra donc, son conducteur désespéré songeant sérieusement à se suicider en emportant tout l'équipe avec lui.

Mais non, mauvaise idée. Parce que ça signifierait l'échec de la mission, et même morts, le boss les retrouverait. Alors il continuait sa route vers la Sérénissime en tremblant un peu à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait là bas.

Pendant quelques minutes, le véhicule resta étrangement calme. Quelques minutes seulement.

« Levi, tu pourrais poser tes parapluies dans le coffre tu sais... proposa Lussuria après avoir reçu un énième coup d'ombrelle dans le visage.

- Non, j'ai mis des choses fragiles à l'arrière que cet imbécile ne pourrait pas repayer, marmonna l'illusionniste depuis son siège pour bébé.

- QUI EST UN IMBECILE ?

- Shishishi... toi, imbécile.

- Moo ~ vous n'êtes vraiment pas très gentils, dites...

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMBECILE ! »

S'ensuivit une charmante dispute fraternelle, ponctuée par les tentatives de diplomatie d'un Lussuria attristé de voir que sa famille se déchirait.

Au bout du trentième « imbécile », Squalo se décida à gueuler, lui qui s'était tenu tranquille entre temps. Oui, il avait quand même à surveiller la route de son côté.

« VOOOII ! Qui se satisfait d'un coup de pied du boss pour être heureux ?

- Shishi...

- La discussion est close, le capitaine à tranché démocratiquement Levi est un imbécile. » déclara Mammon.

Le gardien de la foudre sombra dans une transe d'adoration du souvenir de son boss adoré pour ne plus prêter attention à la bave des crapauds. Non non, Fantasma est une grenouille.

Et cette fois-ci le silence s'installa pour plus longtemps, Lussuria ayant refusé de mettre ses possessions personnelles en jeu et s'étant absorbé dans la contemplation d'un magazine de mode, parce que « Bel triche-euh ! ». Ce dernier se renfrogna donc dans son coin en écoutant du Beethoven à fond (« Parce que je suis un prince ! »). Le directeur des finances, lui, se détendit en recomptant les sous engrangés dans un compte en Suisse, un peu comme quand un simple mortel se contente de compter les moutons. Bref, Squalo mourait d'envie de pousser une gueulante pour réveiller tout le monde, mais préférait attendre le bon moment. C'est à dire l'instant où la joyeuse troupe serait complètement amorphe et somnolente.

Un bon coup de « VOOIII » ça fait toujours son petit effet.

L'occasion se présenta deux heures plus tard, alors que Venise n'était plus qu'à une petite demi-heure de route et que le soir commençait à prendre de douces teintes orangées. La berline noire allait maintenant devoir prendre les routes les moins fréquentées jusqu'à leur hôtel, situé dans la périphérie de la Cité des Doges.

A l'arrière, Levi bavait sur sa veste noire, au pays des rêves peuplés de boss d'amour. L'état de Mammon était inconnu, puisqu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux sous son capuchon, mais il semblait au moins être dans un état second de joie cupide, c'est à dire faible.

Lussuria, entre les deux, se limait consciencieusement les ongles, si concentré que le moindre cahot le ferait certainement hurler à la mort, parce qu'il aurait raté une courbe.

Le plus jeune était installé tout au fond du véhicule. Depuis la place du conducteur, Squalo ne voyait qu'une masse informe et sombre lovée sur le siège. L'épéiste supposa que l'adolescent avait fini par succomber au sommeil. Même les pires assassins dormaient de temps en temps. La preuve, lui même ne demandait que ça : dormir. Et leur foutu boss ne se levait jamais avant dix heures, lui.

Alors un gamin d'à peine seize ans...

...

Non, Squalo n'avait pas de remords à l'idée de réveiller brutalement le blondinet. Aucun. Pas le moins du monde.

Il allait juste attendre encore un peu. Lui laisser dix minutes de répit de plus, parce que malgré les apparences, Belphegor n'en avait pas souvent, du répit.

M'enfin il en laisse très peu aux autres aussi d'un autre côté.

« Squalo, ça fait un peu trop longtemps que tu es silencieux. Tu as attrapé un rhume ? Je ne te payerais pas les frais du médecin, je te préviens de suite, marmotta doucement Mammon, émergeant difficilement de son beau rêve suisse.

- VOOOIIII ! J'AI PAS ATTRAPE DE RHUME ! »

Tant pis pour les dix minutes de sursis.

Levi se réveilla en sursaut et envoya ses parapluies s'écraser sur la tempe de Lussuria, qui couina de frayeur deux décibels au dessus du niveau des ultrasons (on lui découvrit à cette occasion un don pour communiquer avec les dauphins.), et rata, évidemment, sa courbe. Mammon fit jaillir ses tentacules plus par réflexe de survie qu'autre chose, parce qu'il ne s'attendait sérieusement pas à se faire agresser les tympans de cette façon, à deux reprises. La voiture slaloma sur un kilomètre, le temps que Lussuria reprenne ses esprits et tente de détacher les appendices violets qui s'étaient soigneusement collés sur le visage de Squalo, pendant que Levi secouait le petit corps à moitié sourd à l'autre bout des-dits appendices. Non non, Mammon n'avait pas prolongé son moment de surprise pour se venger du conducteur, pas du tout.

Après avoir frôlé un camion d'un peu trop près, le rétroviseur intérieur se prit un couteau et explosa en une jolie myriade de petits bouts de verres, sur lesquels le soleil couchant se reflétait. Mais cette dernière partie, personne ne la vit, trop occupés à survivre dans le chaos régnant.

Heureusement que Levi n'avait pas eu assez de place pour sortir ses ombrelles et lancer son Levi Volta.

Mammon finit par lâcher prise lorsqu'il se souvint que les frais de réparation de la voiture incombaient au dirigeant de la mission, c'est à dire lui, actuellement. Il avait lui même mis en place cette règle, parce qu'elle faisait bien la peau à Squalo qui dirigeait la plupart des missions, et que Belphegor était dans la combine pour abîmer autant que possible le véhicule de fonction.

« Moo ! Il va me falloir un mois pour rattraper cet ongle !

- Boss ! Je réussirai cette mission pour vous !

- Tâche de ne pas érafler cette voiture. »

Squalo haussa les épaules. Il lui restait des marques rouges de la précédente tentative de strangulation, qui s'effaçaient lentement, sur tout le visage. Et dans tout ça, il n'avait même pas eu le plaisir d'entendre la voix du prince. À peine si un couteau l'avait frôlé. Le chevelu jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur, qui n'était plus là, et tourna finalement la tête pour vérifier l'état de l'arrière.  
Un dindon géant aurait quand même été plus propre. Levi avait éventré les sièges avec ses fichus parapluies, Lussuria avait renversé toute sa collection de magazines gays et Mammon avait laissé traîner quelques rouleaux de papier toilettes, échappés de sa réserve personnelle. La plage arrière était plongée dans un noir un peu glauque, traversé par quelques éclairs argentés de temps en temps. Probablement les reflets de la couronne d'un Belphegor étrangement calme. En fait, il était plus flippant quand il se taisait ce gosse.

« Vooii ! Tu es réveillé gamin ? »

Pour un peu, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir deux yeux rouges luisants dans la pénombre. Le silence lourd du prince était plus que menaçant.

« Moo ~ il a remit son casque, capitaine ! » fit alors Lussuria après avoir lui-même tourné la tête. Lui aussi avait senti sa sueur se geler un peu dans son dos. D'accord, ils étaient tous des assassins durs à cuire, mais il y avait quelque chose chez le blondinet de vraiment... monstrueux, quelques fois. Mieux valait le garder devant soi en toutes occasions.

Mammon n'avait pas bougé (Levi non plus remarquez, mais lui c'est parce que c'est un imbécile). Étant le membre le plus proche de Belphegor, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer l'effet que produisait la vue d'un miroir à son réveil.

Le rétroviseur intérieur n'avait pas survécu.

« Vooii, on arrive dans moins de vingt minutes !

- J'espère qu'il y aura une baignoire dans ma chambre j'ai vraaaaiment besoin d'un bain chaud !

- Hors de question. J'ai pris la chambre la moins chère.

- Mooo ! Une seule chambre pour nous cinq ? s'exclama Lussuria, qui refusait déjà de partager le moindre centimètre carré de lit avec Levi. L'avarice du gardien de la brume allait un poil trop loin là.

- VOOOIII MAMMON ! »

Les derniers kilomètres sont toujours les plus longs.

**TSOIN**

C'était bien aussi quand Belphegor se taisait finalement. Même si son silence était glauque.  
Parce que depuis que les joyeux lurons avaient pris leurs quartiers, le prince n'avait pas cessé un seul instant d'attaquer verbalement la moindre personne passant devant sa frange opaque.

Et grâce au directeur des finances, on était souvent obligé de passer devant la-dite princière frange.  
Leur hôtel était miteux. Pour ne pas dire mité. Lussuria avait couiné d'horreur à chaque pas, et avait fini par se terrer dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Un vieux machin grisâtre.

La chambre en soi avait quatre lits, une chance, et une petite salle de bain type démontable en cinq minutes. Les valises pleines d'équipement divers pour tuer et se déguiser encombraient chaque petit coin de moquette encore propre, parce que Mammon ne voulait pas payer un nettoyage complet de leurs équipements de voyage.

Et Belphegor surplombait la scène depuis son lit en hauteur.

Oui enfin, il pouvait à peine relever le torse, parce que le plafond frôlait presque le matelas, donc il était obligé d'adopter une position très bizarre et semant la confusion dans les esprits faibles.  
« Moo... Il me faut ce nouveau legging ! s'exclama soudain Lussuria, qui feuilletait sans entrain un de ses magazines.

- C'est quoi ? demanda bêtement Levi, un des esprits faibles trop dérangé par la vision d'un Belphegor tordu, dans tous les sens du terme.

- C'est le tout nouveau **legging Galaxyyy**~ Je pense que j'irais faire les boutiques moi demain !

- C'est quoi un...

- VOOII Levi, va nous chercher à manger ! le coupa vivement Squalo. Lancer l'emplumé sur ce genre de discussion n'amenait jamais à quoi que ce soit de bon. Je veux des spaghettis aux fruits de mer !

- Squalo, tes goûts de riche vont nous ruiner... Je prendrai un verre d'eau, et je ne paye que ma part. déclara l'illusionniste, actuellement en orbite vers la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui...

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de plus cher, shishishi... »

Avant même de pouvoir enfin protester dans les règles de l'art, le gardien de la foudre reçut simultanément un coussin, le vase qui traînait sur la table et la **pomme de douche** que Squalo avait arrachée à son refuge carrelé. Levi quitta donc la pièce plus vite qu'un éclair (la grosse blague), tandis que Mammon enfermait le capitaine au longs cheveux dans une illusion démentielle. Repayer la douche incombait au chef de mission.

Et on ne fait pas repayer Mammon.

C'est lui qui vous fait repayer.

Les meilleures blagues sont celles qui se répètent.

Squalo passa plus de dix minutes à vomir par la fenêtre après ça. On ne plaisante pas avec les illusions de Mammon.

Ce dernier trouva cependant le moment d'être heureux, chose rarissime, lorsque Levi revint avec les repas, parce que le verre d'eau était gratuit et que l'imbécile entièrement dévoué au boss avait du payer tout le reste de sa poche.

Le propriétaire ne faisait confiance à personne. L'illusionniste se promit de garder l'adresse de l'hôtel quelque part dans ses notes.

« VOOOIIII ! MES NOUILLES ONT DES OS ! beugla Squalo après la première bouchée.

- Shishishi... au moins ça prouve que tes fruits de mer ont réellement existé. Je cherche encore la trace de mon veau. Shi. Répliqua Belphegor, qui avait écopé d'une tranche de viande à peine cuite et la chipotait du bout de sa fourchette.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Levi en désignant la chose blanchâtre qui dépassait de la bouche de son capitaine.

- Voooi à ton avis ! C'est un **os de seiche**, imbécile !

- Paysan, va me chercher du **saucisson**. Ça au moins c'est une valeur sûre, shishishi.

- Je suis pas ton larbin d'abord ! répondit faiblement l'esprit faible.

- Shishishi... mais je suis un prince. Ce qui fait de toi, mon larbin.

- Ah bon ? … … AH ! TU AS FAILLI M'AVOIR ! Mais je ne suis pas un imbécile !

Levi était vraiment un imbécile quelques fois.

- Tu es le larbin du boss en temps normal, et pour le bien de cette mission, va nous chercher du saucisson. Je ne réponds pas de Bel s'il se couche sans manger. » susurra Mammon en sirotant son verre d'eau le plus lentement possible, pour économiser cette magnifique denrée gratuite. Sa petite déclaration jeta un froid, au milieu duquel le blondinet souriait de toutes ses dents.

Saucisson était un mot particulièrement effrayant dans la bouche du prince. Ça lui faisait faire beaucoup trop de sonorités sifflantes.

« JE REUSSIRAI CETTE MISSION POUR LE BOSS ! »

Et Levi partit quérir du saucisson.

« Vooii Lussuria ! Si tu te lèves à deux heures du mat' pour aller manger un croissant, je te découpe !

- Moo, Squ, je suis au régime voyons ~ »

Non vraiment, celui qui recrutait les membres de la Varia devait boire souvent. Ou alors il s'était mis à boire après s'être rendu compte des véritables personnalités de ces assassins sans merci, bruyants, cupides, flippants, et amateurs de cadavres. Et accessoirement bizarrement dévoués à un boss plus souvent en furie qu'autre chose.

Vers les deux heures du matin fatidiques, on n'entendait plus que cinq respirations. Curieusement, Squalo était le plus calme de tous quand il dormait. Cet imbécile de Levi ronflait, Mammon produisait d'étranges bruits de machine à sous de temps à autres, Lussuria gémissait une liste plus longue que celle des collabos français de noms d'amants décédés. Belphegor grinçait un peu des dents et sifflait souvent entre celles-ci, quand il ne murmurait pas une litanie de mots apocalyptiques dans le genre formule magique de destruction du monde.

Son saucisson avait effectivement sauvé beaucoup de vies cette nuit, un peu grâce à Levi. Mais il ne faut pas lui dire, cet imbécile risquerait d'être fier.

Un peu plus tôt, le repas s'était terminé dans le calme, la bonne humeur, et l'amour familial. J'espère que vous saisirez l'ironie.

Lussuria avait suggéré l'achat d'un animal de compagnie pour l'adolescent, parce que si le pauvre petit était si dérangé, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Sans vraiment démentir, le « pauvre petit » avait tailladé gentiment son compagnon spécialiste en arts martiaux, le coinçant dans un imbroglio de fils invisibles et mortellement coupants.

Mammon sirotait son eau.

Squalo avait défoncé tous les murs insonorisés de l'hôtel après quelques douces paroles de réconciliation, tandis que Levi avait osé affirmer qu'un animal de compagnie, c'était pas une mauvaise idée en attendant la mise au point de leurs boîtes.

Et Mammon sirotait son eau.

Bref, seul Mammon donc, avait échappé au massacre. Et ses quatre acolytes s'étaient rapidement effondrés de fatigue (et éventuellement déchiquetés de partout aussi. Levi n'avait pas aidé avec ses parapluies trop encombrants pour l'intérieur).

Lussuria était le seul à avoir pensé à mettre son pyjama d'ailleurs, parce qu'il était resté calmement derrière la barrière de fils de Belphegor et n'avait pas trop sué dans la bataille.

« Et j'ai rêvé qu'il me mettait sur une **chaise électrique**, et même qu'il l'activait avec ses cornes, tu sais, ses toutes petites cornes !

- Levi, tes traumatismes n'intéressent personne. Sauf si tu me paye pour t'écouter ressasser cette histoire avec cette stupide vache, déclara Mammon d'une voix toujours aussi traînante. Dans ce cas précis seulement, je suis toute ouïe. Règlement par carte payable en trois fois.

L'illusionniste s'était autorisé une petite folie pour le petit-déjeuner : un verre d'eau.

Il faut _toujours_ profiter de ce qui est gratuit.

- Moo, tout ça pour une histoire de drapeau... tu as des traumatismes bizarres Levi ! soupira Lussuria en vérifiant la rubrique nécrologique du journal du matin. On trouve parfois des occasions en or.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si je ne sais pas de quelle couleur est le **drapeau yougoslave** ! geignit le grand brun. Il avait du se lever deux heures avant tout le monde pour se mettre les doigts dans une prise : sa coiffure était primordiale. Résultat, il avait pris une sacrée suée pendant la traversée de la chambre, parce que le moindre frottement de moquette de travers pouvait conduire à soit une volée de couteaux sur le crâne, soit une épée dans le bide. Ou les deux. Les utilisateurs d'armes blanches de la Varia étaient particulièrement faciles à réveiller. Un instinct de tueur, sans doute.

- Shi. Paysan. Se contenta de lâcher Belphegor. Il était pas du matin le prince. Quelques fois il s'amusait à réveiller tout le monde à coups de couteaux (sauf le boss, parce que ce serait signer son arrêt de mort immédiat), ou alors il préparait une embuscade, soit dans la salle à manger, soit dans la cuisine, pour bien mettre l'ambiance dès huit heures du matin dans le manoir. Mais aujourd'hui on était pas au manoir, et il avait à peine profité de quelques heures de sommeil.

Belphegor préfère dormir seul, en temps normal.

De plus, même s'ils faisaient tous partie d'une famille (de mafieux), ses camarades n'étaient pas des plus rassurants. Lussuria pouvait très bien essayer de le tuer pour le tripoter, même s'il n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par les petits jeunes (sauf un, un fou de boxe japonais tout aussi bruyant que Squalo. En moins intelligent cependant). Et puis Mammon était réputé pour prendre des photos compromettantes qu'il revendait ensuite sur des sites mafieux (pornographiques ? Allez savoir).

Alors Belphegor s'était réveillé en sursaut toutes les demi-heures pour vérifier qu'il était vivant et que les autres ne faisaient pas semblant de dormir.

- Vooii... … VOOOIIII ! MON CAFE EST IMMONDE ! »

Et Squalo n'aimait pas commencer la journée par un café raté.

En plus une journée comme celle-ci !

Le bal de ce soir allait être le pire moment de sa vie. Et puis Mammon prendrait son pied avec son appareil photo.

Si cette vieille avait pu détruire le tableau, il en serait pas là le Squalo. Il aurait refusé net le côté infiltration discrète de la mission « Oiseau sifflotant dans la brise », et se serait contenté de défoncer le maître chanteur à coup d'épée dans la tronche.

Ouais, les tactiques de Squalo sont toujours les meilleures.

Mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui l'épéiste allait devoir s'entraîner à marcher droit avec des talons et à susurrer doucement derrière un masque. Ô joie.

La partie « susurrer doucement » se déroula évidement très mal. Quand Squalo chuchote, c'est l'équivalent en décibels moyens d'une rame de métro qui freine.

« Moo ~ ça ne va vraiment pas, Squ' ! soupira le gardien du soleil.

- Essaye juste de te taire. Ça te donnera un air mystérieux, shishi... souffla le blondinet, confortablement installé cette fois sur le lit de Levi. Lequel avait été envoyé en mission très importante pour faire la fierté du boss.

- VOOOIII ! » Squalo beugla.

En réalité, Belphegor avait demandé à Levi d'aller repérer les entrées et sorties des **égouts** autour de la grande salle de bal, dans le cas précis où une retraite stratégique devrait s'effectuer.

Autant dire que l'imbécile de service ne rentrerait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... s'illumina soudain Lussuria (un comble pour un gardien du soleil vous me direz).

- Propose toujours, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, voi.

- Je ne payerai pas un centime de plus. marmonna Mammon au cas où. Comme si depuis le temps qu'il était là, on avait pas encore compris.

- Et bien, je pourrais être la voix de Squ' ce soir ! »

Le travesti était tout fier de son idée. Faut avouer que pour le coup, elle était vraiment pas con.  
Même Belphegor en resta coi.

« Oui, vous voyez, on installe un micro là, expliqua Lussuria en tripotant sans honte le torse de son capitaine (faut profiter des occasions aussi), pour que j'entende ce qu'on lui dit, et puis un autre là, discrètement attaché dans son cou, pour que je réponde ! Moo ! Je suis un génie !

- Shishishi, qui est un génie ? » siffla aussitôt le prince. Il n'y avait qu'un seul génie au sein de la Varia, et c'était lui.

« Bel-chan, je voulais juste dire que mon idée était géniale... pas la peine de sortir tes couteaux... »

Squalo se débattait avec les pans de sa robe depuis midi, de son côté. Sa peau avait pris une légère teinte verdâtre lorsqu'il avait enfin posé les yeux sur l'objet de torture. Et puis, il avait appris que son cavalier serait nul autre que Belphegor. Ça n'aide pas. Ainsi, la **pollution** sonore avait atteint un pic jamais égalé.

Bref, Mammon avait récupéré une longue robe bleue dans une friperie, et avait laissé le soin à Lussuria de l'agrémenter de froufrous propres, puis il avait soigneusement choisi une paire d'escarpins à talons aiguilles. De jolies chaussures bleues elles-aussi, et surtout très inconfortables pour les chevilles de Squalo.

Pour finir, l'épéiste s'était fait affublé d'un nombre incalculable de verroterie pendouillant dans ses cheveux, que Lussuria avait attachés en un chignon bouffant.

À part le fait qu'il était un homme, il faisait plutôt féminin une fois transformé.

« VOOOIIII JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Tant qu'il ne parlait pas... Vociférer serait plus adapté à son cas.

« Shishishi... ma cavalière est en beauté _questa sera_ ~

- _Mi vendicherò_, Voooii ! »

**TSOIN**

La cible était un petit maigre dans la trentaine, connu dans le milieu sous le nom d'« _Il grande Picchio Verde _», et n'avait rien à voir avec Verde.

Son nom de civil était **Franck** Formaggio.

On peut comprendre son envie d'avoir un pseudonyme aussi pimpant.

Ses cheveux déjà grisonnants était rassemblés en une petite queue de cheval basse ornée d'un ruban.

Au milieu de la foule d'amateurs de bals masqués, tout les costumes se ressemblaient plus ou moins, et Franck ne faisait pas exception. Ses gardes du corps voltigeaient anonymement autour de lui, l'air de rien.

Et Levi avait mis moins de temps que prévu à se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa mission.  
Résultat, il était rentré se plaindre à tout va, et avait servit de défouloir à la rage bouillonnante d'un Squalo curieusement accoutré.

« Vooii... je ne pourrai pas courir avec ces machins, Mammon ! cracha le plus discrètement possible le capitaine dans son micro. Grâce à son masque blanc et or lui couvrant tout le visage, personne ne voyait bouger ses lèvres. Il lui fallait cependant maîtriser un minimum ses décibels mortels.

- Alors tâche de ne pas te mettre dans une situation qui te ferait courir, Squalo. » Répondit le directeur des finances dans son oreillette couleur chair.

L'épéiste se retint de trépigner sur place. Il engrangeait toute sa rage pour la ressortir le moment venu. Dimanche matin par exemple, lorsque l'équipe rentrerait au manoir.

Le premier bal, celui du vendredi soir, se déroulait dans une immense bâtisse de trois étages, dont deux ouverts au public. Les salles étaient très hautes de plafond et ornées de plein de trucs dorés et chers partout. Ce soir, Squalo devait entrer en contact avec la cible.

Le lendemain soir, samedi donc, aurait lieu un autre bal, privé celui-ci. Le but était de se faire inviter par Formaggio, pour mieux l'assassiner dans les règles de l'art.

« La cible est droit devant nous, chuchota Belphegor.

Même s'il était plus petit que sa _cavalière_, son éducation princière reprenait complètement le dessus et lui donnait une aura de prestance non négligeable. Il avait retiré sa couronne en grinçant des dents, et avait enfilé un loup vénitien typique. Sans pour autant relever sa frange. Mais que voyait cet enfant ?

Lussuria avait insisté pour que les deux assassins soient « assortis », ainsi le masque de Belphegor était bleu, agrémenté de quelques fioritures dorées et de diamants de verre par ci par là, tout comme son jabot de dentelle le tout sur un costume blanc et or style XVIIIème.

- Repérée. » répliqua Mammon depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il se cachait derrière une plante verte, parce qu'un bébé dansant la valse, c'est pas vraiment discret. Levi s'était déguisé en serveur et se tenait, rigide, à côté de la décoration il décourageait plutôt bien les amants en quête d'une cachette.

« Moo ~ mon petit Bel-chan a tellement d'allure ! couina Lussuria dans les oreilles de tout le monde. Maman est fière de toi ! »

Le travesti avait gardé un costume masculin, et portait une effigie au nez crochu. On le voyait gesticuler joyeusement depuis l'autre autre bout de la salle.

« Shishi... c'est parce que je suis un prince ! »

L'adolescent se collait presque à Squalo. Peut-être que les mouvements de la foule l'y forçaient.  
« Bien. On commence la partie 1 du plan. » Mammon découpa un petit trou dans une des larges feuilles pour mieux voir l'exécution de ses idées.

Squalo activa le micro relié à la voix perçante de Lussuria. Si tout se passait bien, dans une heure son calvaire serait fini. Il n'était qu'un appât, après tout.

Le couple d'assassins assortis dansa quelques minutes, le temps de se rapprocher de la cible. Le bras de l'adolescent était raidi dans la poigne de son coéquipier.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne touche pas Belphegor ?

« Vooii, gamin ! Détends toi un minimum, on dirait un manche à balais !

- Shi. Je fais de mon mieux, paysan ! Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'écraser les pieds ! grimaça Bel.  
Squalo nota dans un coin de sa tête que le jeune garçon pouvait ressentir la douleur. C'était une information importante.

- Essaye un peu de danser avec ce merdier, vooii !

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Je ne garantis pas vos frais d'hôpital dans le cas où le boss s'énerve après un ratage de mission.

- Shishi. » fit une dernière fois le lanceur de couteaux.

Les deux danseurs s'arrêtèrent juste devant Formaggio, près du buffet.

« Vous dansez vraiment comme un pied, lança immédiatement Belphegor. Ma chère, rajouta t-il après un discret coup de coude.

- Mais, très cher... » susurra Lussuria avec plaisir.

Le maître chanteur prêtait visiblement une oreille attentive à leur conversation. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et la femme sublime qui se faisait réprimander devant lui l'intéressait. Elle avait une stature fine et délicate, enveloppée dans une robe gommant ses formes subtilement. Son cavalier n'était pas en reste, même s'il paraissait un peu trop jeune peut-être. Formaggio, après quelques instants, décida de passer à l'attaque dès que possible. Les femmes déçues sont plus faciles à consoler.

« Je refuse d'être vu en votre compagnie un seul instant de plus.

- _Amore mio_...

- _S__mettila di lamentarti_ ! Belphegor se prêtait magnifiquement au jeu. Même Mammon en frissonnait. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna vivement de la scène sans un regard en arrière.

- _O__h ti prego, non farmi questo_... se lamenta Lussuria, lui aussi bien imprégné de son rôle. Peut-être un peu trop.

Squalo était démangé par l'envie de brailler qu'il n'était pas là pour jouer les potiches muettes, avant de se souvenir qu'en fait, si.

Franck choisit ce moment pour attaquer.

« Squalo, il arrive, grésilla Mammon.

- Bombe le torse voyons ! On a pas mis toutes nos chaussettes dans ton soutien-gorge pour rien, moo ! »

L'épéiste se figea. Lussuria avait-il parlé dans le mauvais micro ?

Apparemment non.

Alors il tenta de mettre en avant du mieux possible ses attributs chaussettes. Il se promit d'ailleurs de les faire avaler une par une au premier qui lui ferait une réflexion une fois la mission terminée.  
« Pardonnez moi Signorina … M'accorderez vous cette danse ?

- _Sono desolata_... _non sto bene_...

- Les hommes de son genre ne méritent pas des déesses telles que vous... » fit le petit homme doucement.

« Caramba, il va droit au but celui là ! s'exclama Lussuria.

- … Vous avez murmuré quelque chose, Signorina ? »

Squalo verdit.

« Je me disais simplement que c'était regrettable de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder de danse... mais je vais rentrer, _sono spiacente_... »

L'épéiste fit mine de se détourner en ayant l'air déprimé.

« _Aspettate_ ! »

Il n'allait pas laisser filer une occasion comme celle ci. Surtout qu'il était seul en ce moment. En manœuvrant délicatement, Formaggio pourrait s'afficher avec cette beauté à son bras pendant quelques mois au moins ! Et surtout profiter de ce qu'il y avait en dessous de sa robe.

Il allait donc danser avec elle ce soir.

« Pardonnez moi d'insister mais...

- S'il me voit avec vous, il va me frapper... murmura Lussuria.

- 22, v'là les flics ! crachota Levi dans l'oreillette de ses compères.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous causerai pas d'ennuis ce soir... » Formaggio venait d'être lui-même informé par sa propre oreillette couleur chaire que la police débarquait. Pressé, il décida quand même de ne pas abandonner sa proie.

« Demain, chez les Nasi. Dites que vous venez de ma part, Formaggio. Vous me devez une danse ! »

Il fila, suivit de ses trois gardes du corps. Les condés étaient très certainement après lui, parce qu'un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait menacé le commissaire général de révéler certaines photos compromettantes à sa femme.

Mais la beauté viendrait certainement demain soir. Sans son cavalier dans les parages, elle serait sûrement plus réceptive.

« Pour une fois, tu as été utile Levi, crépita Mammon.

- Mais ils sont là pour de vrai ! Dans un **canoë**, juste en face !

- _Gondole_, imbécile, siffla Belphegor.

- Moo, je propose qu'on se carapate !

- …

- Squalo ? Répond un peu, on ne te voit plus. » émit l'illusionniste.

Il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps. La première chose à faire était de sortir discrètement sans se casser une cheville. Puis trouver une rue vide.

« VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

**TSOIN**

« Pardon? répéta Lussuria pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils avaient grimpé dans la voiture.

- JE DISAIS QUE J'AIMERAIS BIEN DORMIR ! lui confia bruyamment Levi.

- Shishi. Le monde est soudainement plus calme.

- Squalo, tu payeras pour tes crimes auditifs, crissa Mammon beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.

- VOOII RIEN À BATTRE ! »

C'était quand même lui qui avait du se dandiner, vaciller, étouffer, trembloter, baisser la tête pendant une heure devant un public gigantesque.

Il estimait même s'être montré très clément.

« Moo ~ on va passer toute la journée dans cette cabane alors ? soupira le gardien du soleil en contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre. Il ne devait rien voir du tout, parce qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil, mais ça lui donnait l'air mélancolique.

- PARDON ?

Levi avait apparemment souffert le plus, puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à parler normalement. Tout le monde avait augmenté de quelques décibels le son de sa voix, mais il était gravement atteint cet imbécile.

- Oui. Il n'y avait pas d'heure sur le tableau. Donc de minuit à minuit. Et puis ça fera patienter l'autre imbécile à son bal, expliqua Mammon.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMBECILE !

- Pas toi, imbécile. L'_autre_ imbécile, ushishishi.

- Pardon ? J'ai à peine compris ce que tu disais Mammon.

- Merci qui... » siffla Belphegor. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié la perte auditive infligée à son oreille gauche.

Squalo leur adressa un grand sourire carnassier.

Puisque personne n'entendait plus rien, la route fut très calme jusqu'à Ponte nelle Alpi.  
Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes seulement avant minuit.

« VOOII JE TOURNE OÙ ?

- PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER JE T'ENTENDS TRES BIEN ! répondit Levi, toujours au taquet.

- Heureusement que j'ai préparé la mission, moi. À droite.

- C'est toi qui a voulu diriger, Mammon, héhé, railla Squalo. Depuis la fin de ce bal stupide, il se sentait vraiment bien. Suffisamment pour sourire très souvent. Un peu trop. Il ne portait pas le nom de « Squalo » pour rien. Parce que c'est flippant un « Squalo » qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Encore à droite. Et après, à gauche au stop. Tout droit maintenant. On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Est-ce qu'il a l'eau courante mon beau berger ?

- LUSSURIA JE CROIS QUE TU DEVRAIS DORMIR !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Levi, soupira Mammon.

- Vooii la route s'est arrêtée !

- Terminus, shishishi ! » gloussa le prince en sortant le premier.

On se rendit compte qu'on avait oublié les lampes torches à l'hôtel enfin, que Mammon n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en acheter, plutôt. Ainsi le trajet se fit au pas de course, sur un chemin douteux, caillouteux, dangereux, et refusant catégoriquement de refléter la lumière de la lune.

Levi fut le premier à apercevoir la cabane.

« JE LA VOIS !

- Mais ferme là imbécile ! »

Après tout, elle était peut-être habitée.

Oh, la Varia ne rechignait jamais à tuer deux ou trois innocents en plus de temps à autres, mais le potentiel habitant pouvait aussi avoir son importance. On avait déjà perdu la vieille, faut pas pousser euh. Mémé Francetta par la fenêtre ? Ah si du coup.

Lussuria se posta contre le mur, près à assommer quiconque sortirait de l'habitation précaire le prince se contenta de suivre Squalo, qui défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

« VOOOIII Y'A PERSONNE ! »

La pièce était si petite que même sans lumière, on voyait clairement.

« Squ', rappelle moi de t'apprendre à toquer aux portes. » désespéra le travesti en entrant à son tour.  
Levi ne passait pas par l'embrasure. Il était trop grand, et ses parapluies dépassaient trop. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher :

« ÇA PUE LA **CROTTE DE CHÈVRE** !

- Mouton, imbécile. Shishishi, le reprit immédiatement Belphegor.

- Moo, Bel-chan, tu es un génie même pour différencier les odeurs de crottin ! s'extasia Lussuria.

- Shi. Il y a de la laine de mouton sur la table, _paysans_.

- Je me demande sérieusement si ton génie n'est pas en réalité un sens de l'observation particulièrement pointu, Bel. » insinua l'arcobaleno.

Il se fit tirer les joues et secouer dans tous les sens par le jeune prince légèrement vexé.

« Vooii, c'est ça l'arme qu'on cherche ? »

Posé sur le sol en terre battue, un dispositif métallique attendait une activation. On aurait dit un petit piédestal transportable, et peut-être démontable aussi. Comme les vélos.

Belphegor s'accroupit pour scruter l'instrument.

« Bel, moi aussi je l'ai vu cette fois, l'avertit Mammon.

Le prince se renfrogna, et passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux pour remettre sa couronne en place.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? brama le gardien de la foudre.

- Il y a une note d'instructions, shishishi. »

**Instructions :**

Il est recommandé de se tenir relativement éloigné du système spatio-temporel lorsqu'il devient bleu. Le transport se fait sans activation et est programmé pour la journée du samedi XX/XX/XX. Merci de patienter.

_Ne pas fumer à côté. Ne pas déféquer dessus. Ne pas arroser. Ne pas jeter du haut d'une falaise. Ne pas déplacer. Ne pas donner à Byakuran._

« Moo ~ je n'ai pas tout compris, piailla Lussuria.

- Il ne faut pas s'en servir comme toilettes, shishishi

- VOOII alors on doit attendre que ces machins s'allument pour recevoir l'arme ?

- Quelle arnaque, marmotta l'arcobaleno en orbite. Elle avait tout prévu cette vieille.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si d'autres gens arrivent ? s'inquiéta le gardien du soleil, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, sinon il ne ferait pas partie de la Varia. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'abîmer son vernis si durement étalé à la sueur de son front.

- VOOOIII ON LES DEFONCE ! » vociféra notre gardien de la pluie, poli et réfléchi. Son épée n'avait rien transpercé depuis trop longtemps il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'entraîner, quel comble. Alors il espérait de toutes ses forces que des envoyés ennemis se pointeraient, tant pis pour le vernis de Lussuria.

« Voiii, il est deux heures du matin ! Je rentre à l'hôtel !

- Moo ~ bonne idée, Levi et Mammon n'ont qu'à rester ici pour le premier tour de garde.

- Tu me payeras ça Lussuria. En chèque et avec des intérêts. »

Levi beugla donc un dernier « AU REVOIR » qui fit trembler les pierres de la petite bâtisse, et trois des assassins rentrèrent profiter de leur lit.

Oui parce que Belphegor était capable de s'allier avec Mammon pour trucider le gardien de la foudre, alors Squalo l'avait emmené de force.

Et puis, il fallait le garder sous la main ce gamin. Sinon il allait se balader dans les villes, et on comprenait tout de suite mieux son surnom de « _Prince the Ripper_ ».

Et puis, il fatiguait lui aussi, mine de rien.

Lussuria ne se coucha pas tout de suite et monopolisa la salle de bain pendant encore une bonne heure, forçant ses compagnons à sauter l'étape lavage post-sommeil pour directement plonger dans leurs oreillers. Et quand le travesti ressortit, engoncé dans sa nuisette transparente, il fut déçu de voir que personne n'était réveillé pour le féliciter sur sa tenue.

Heureusement, j'ai envie de dire.

La chambre reçut un coup de fil strident un peu avant onze heures.

Le son suraigu réveilla aussitôt Belphegor et Squalo. Le premier aplatit son oreiller sur son crâne pour étouffer la sonnerie, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Le second gigota comme un ver de terre et s'emmêla dans ses draps, avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol.

Saucissonné, il sautilla en grognant (brailler serait plus approprié) jusqu'au téléphone mural.

« QUOI ? aboya Squalo après avoir libéré difficilement un de ses bras. Il tentait maintenant de se tortiller pour faire tomber ses draps au sol, sans grand succès.

- Je considère mon tour de garde fini. Venez nous remplacer.

- VOOOOIIIIII TU POUVAIS PAS NOUS PREVENIR HIER SOIR ! »

Lussuria se gratta l'oreille. Ses boules quiets avaient laissé passer un genre de hurlement bestial. À moins qu'il ne l'ait rêvé.

Le fait qu'il se fasse bientôt secouer comme une vieille bouteille de coca par un capitaine en furie l'amena à penser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il remonta la couverture sur son torse et déclara :

« Moo ~ grand coquin ! »

La voix de Squalo se coinça soudainement dans sa gorge alors que son visage hésitait entre le rouge de rage et le vert de dégoût.

Belphegor nota dans un coin de sa tête que Lussuria était un des rares être humains capables de faire taire le requin. Même leur boss n'y arrivait pas souvent. Il le faisait presque gueuler plus fort en fait.

« V-VVOOOIIII ! DEBOUT, ON A RENDEZ VOUS ! »

Le prince soupira. Il remit avec précautions sa frange et sa couronne en place avant de descendre de son perchoir, les vêtements froissés. D'ailleurs son capitaine aussi, sans ses draps autour de lui, avait sa veste d'officier toute chiffonnée. Seul Lussuria avait pensé à se mettre en pyjama, encore une fois. Et ce matin, ses deux acolytes n'avaient plus de tenues de rechange : ils avaient déjà fripé leurs vêtements la veille, malheureusement.

Le gardien du soleil fit la tête jusqu'à leur arrivée à la colline.  
Il avait proposé à ses compères de leur prêter ses propres tenues de rechange, et avait durement été évincé parce qu'il « mettait trop de plumes partout ». Vexé, son visage s'était figé en une moue désapprobatrice. Sans son humeur habituellement joyeuse, la voiture avait pris des allures de morgue, parce que Squalo était trop crispé par son réveil difficile pour trouver quelque chose sur quoi brailler tranquillement, et que Belphegor rattrapait quelques minutes de sommeil à l'arrière.  
Le chemin était tout de suite moins mystérieux, de jour, et l'ascension se fit plus rapidement.  
Lussuria reprit des couleurs lorsqu'il aperçut Levi, occupé à pousser un mouton du bout d'un de ses parapluies.

« Moo ! Levi !

- Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de se coller à moi, se plaignit le grand brun. Il avait récupéré son audition.  
- Il se fie à son odorat, shishishi, lança l'adolescent après avoir vérifié que Mammon était dans le cabanon.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris la réflexion du gardien de la tempête. Mais dans le doute, ça devait être insultant. Alors après quelques secondes d'intense remue méninges, il choisit cette manière d'approcher les choses :

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMBECILE !

- VOOII FERME LA IMBECILE ! »

Le capitaine allait être de mauvais poil toute la journée. Bien, Mammon avait au moins réussi ça.  
Le petit illusionniste flotta jusqu'au dehors et se posta près de Belphegor.

« On reviendra à vingt heures, comme ça vous trois vous pourrez aller au bal. Tâchez de ne rien casser, je n'ai pas pris mon porte monnaie pour ça.

- Moo, restez au moins manger ! J'ai pris des salades ! »

Maman Lussuria pensait toujours à tout, dans cette équipe. Le prince grimaça en voyant le travesti sortir de son sac à main de petites boîtes transparentes remplies de verdure.

On entendit l'église du village sonner.

Le carillon indiquait midi.

Une lueur bleue se mit à flamboyer dans la cabane. Elle força l'équipe d'assassins à se couvrir les yeux.  
Un grésillement menaçant emplit l'air, le tonnerre gronda. Et tout cessa d'un coup.

Cinq têtes se calèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte, curieuses.

Dans le cabanon, une seule les attendait. Un pauvre hère tout maigre, aux yeux tristes, et surtout, étrangement déguisé en maid.

« Quelle arnaque. » soupira le directeur des finances. Le boss ne serait pas content.

Pas content du tout.

**Traductions pour vaches nonagénaires : (ceci était à la base destiné à une amie, donc le prenez pas pour vous hein)**

_Capitolo _: Chapitre

_Ricattatore _: Maître chanteur

«_ questa sera _» : Ce soir

« _Mi vendicherò _» : Je me vengerai

« _Amore mio _» : Vive la bière.

« _S__mettila di lamentarti_ » : Arrête de te plaindre !

« _O__h ti prego, non farmi questo_ » : Oh s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça...

« _Sono desolata_... _non sto bene_... » : Je suis désolée (formel)... je ne me sens pas bien...

« _Sono spiacente _» : Je suis navrée (toujours aussi formel)

«_ Aspettate_ » : Attendez !

Squalo : REQUIN. SI.

NdA : On notera que le nom du terrifiant boss n'a pas été évoqué, shishishi. Ou devrais-je dire kufufu ?

Ah, je ne parle pas Italien au fait u_u  
BREF la petite histoire et les informations sur la suite :

**Une histoire stupide... et plus si affinités :** était à la base un OS exclusivement sur KHR (oh, que d'abréviations en une phrase /o/), né d'une idée débile : demander à sa voisine adorée (chuu ~) de nous donner 20 mots complètement déplacés, et écrire une histoire sensée (càd douée de sens, si...) avec. Les-dits mots sont en gras dans le texte haha... Mais la partie 1 était déjà bien longue (10000 mots et des bananes... pardon, ananas...), donc on a coupé ça en deux, et le Canard ne savait pas trop où se diriger avec son histoire après, en fait... On a donc eu un hiatus trèèèèès long (Bac oblige, aussi. Même si je regardais Naruto au lieu de réviser, enfin BON 'o'), qui s'est résolu récemment, haha... avec l'ending 23 de Bleach en fait.

M'est soudainement venue l'envie d'écrire une fiction débile basée sur cet ending PUISSAMENT IDYLLIQUE (Grimmjooooow -cri de fangirl garou-)... Et puis je me suis souvenue de la fiction inachevée de KHR... HMM YOU SEE WHERE I'M GOING RIGHT ?

Bref, je ferais en sorte que ça puisse se lire sans la partie Cross-Over, la partie Bleach comme la partie KHR ! Et je vous spoil pas ce que j'ai dans la tête voiliiii !

A part ça je préviens : je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire avec KHR qu'avec Bleach argh.  
Ma première lecture du manga date de ma sixième/cinquième, et l'anime de cet été seulement, c'est vous dire u_u et je n'ai lu que des fics en anglais sur le GrimmIchi BREF JE VAIS GALÉRER va y avoir plein d'OOC, raaah, je vais me décourager et recommencer à l'écrire dans deux ans. SI xD c'est comme ça avec moi sorry xD

Donc voilààà c'est pour ça que je vais simplement poster la partie KHR pour l'instant (la deuxième partie est dans le Cross-Over mais je l'écrirais parce que y'a pas trop de Bleach pour l'instant, je peux gérer xD et comme ça vous serez pas sur votre faim D:)

En espérant que ce chapitre un vous aura plus sinon, cœur sur vous et vive les canards ~

(Tremble un peu derrière son écran parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle publie une de ses histoires sur le net. Argh.)

PS : Ah et n'hésitez pas à me dire où sont ces fichues fautes merci (du moment que c'est poli je vais pas mordre haha) ! Ou si vous avez des envies d'histoires débiles, bref ~


End file.
